memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Enterprise
Enterprise could refer to: *Ships and vehicles: **Sea faring vessels: ***[[HMS Enterprize|HMS Enterprize]], United Kingdom, 1705-1707 ***[[USS Enterprise (brig)|USS Enterprise (brig)]], United States, 1800s ***[[USS Enterprise (CV-6)|USS Enterprise (CV-6)]], United States, 1938-1947 ***[[USS Enterprise (CVN-65)|USS Enterprise (CVN-65)]], United States, 1961-2010s **Earth spacecraft: ***''Enterprise'' (OV-101), a United States, 1976-1977 ship ***[[UESP Enterprise|UESP Enterprise]], a Starliner 7 ***[[USS Enterprise (XCV-330)|USS Enterprise (XCV-330)]], a United Earth ship ***''Enterprise'' (NX-01), a United Earth ship ***[[ESS Enterprise|ESS Enterprise]], a United Earth ship ***[[UESS Enterprise|UESS Enterprise]], a United Earth Starfleet ship in service in the mid 23rd century **Federation starships: ***[[USS Enterprise (Declaration class)|USS Enterprise (Declaration-class)]], a Declaration-class vessel *** , a battleship named after the Andorian word for "Enterprise". ***[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]], a Constitution-class starship ***[[USS Enterprise (Vardaine copy)|USS Enterprise (Vardaine copy)]], Vardaine copy of the Enterprise, from Federation member world Vardaine ****[[USS Enterprise (alternate reality 2230s)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] , from an alternate reality created by Nero ****[[USS Enterprise (alternate reality)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) (alternate reality)]], from an alternate reality created by Nero ****[[USS Enterprise (alternate reality NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) (alternate reality)]], from an alternate reality created by Nero ***[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)]], a Constitution-class refit ***[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)]], an ''Excelsior''-class refit ***[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)]], an ''Ambassador''-class starship ***[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]], a ''Galaxy''-class starship ***[[USS Monitor (Defiant class) (I)|USS Monitor (Defiant-class) (I)]], temporarily renamed USS Enterprise during New Titan Mission ***[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)]], a ''Sovereign''-class starship ***[[USS Enterprise (alternate reality NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) (alternate reality)]], from an alternate reality ***[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-F)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-F)]] (alternate timeline), a possible future starship ***[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-J)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-J)]] (alternate timeline), a possible future starship ***[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-H)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-H)]], a ''Independence'' class starship **Ship classes ***''Enterprise''-class (aircraft carrier), a 20th and 21st century aircraft carrier class of the United States Navy ***''Enterprise''-class (23rd century), a 23rd century starship subclass of the Constitution-class ***''Enterprise''-class (alternate future), a late-24th century starship class in an alternate future timeline **Mirror universe vessels: ***[[HMS Enterprize (mirror)|HMS Enterprize]] ***[[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|ISS Enterprise (NX-01)]] ***[[ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] ***[[ISS Enterprise (alternate reality)|ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]], from an alternate mirror reality ***[[ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)]] ***[[ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)]] ***[[ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)|ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)]] ***[[ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] ***[[ISS Enterprise (ICC-1701-D)|ISS Enterprise (ICC-1701-D)]] (a.k.a. ISS Enterprise ICC-1701-D) ***[[ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)]] (a.k.a. USS Enterprise NX-1701) *** ***''Enterprise'' **Other alternate Enterprises: ***[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) (parallel alternate reality)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) (parallel alternate reality)]], from an alternate reality affected by Nero ***[[FSS Enterprise|FSS Enterprise]] ***[[ICV Enterprise|ICV Enterprise]], an Interstellar Coalition ship in the 24th century ***[[IUES Enterprise I|IUES Enterprise]], an Interstellar Union ship in the 23rd century ***[[USS Enterprise (alternate reality NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise (alternate reality NCC-1701-E)]] ***[[USS Enterprise (alternate reality NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise (Alternate)]] ***[[USS Enterprise (alternate reality NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise (Alternate 2)]] ***[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]], a warship in a Federation-Klingon War, destroyed in 2366 ***[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]], a starship that had survived into 2378. ***[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]], an anti-time past vessel ***[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]], an anti-time present vessel ***[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]], an anti-time future vessel, fitted with a third nacelle and phaser cannon ***[[USV Enterprise|USV Enterprise]] ***[[US Enterprise|US Enterprise]] ***[[IKS Qu'|IKS Qu']], a Klingon ship that was formerly a UESPA ship called the Enterprise ***[[VSS ShiKahr|VSS ShiKahr]], a Vulcan counterpart of the USS Enterprise ***[[USS Sovereign (NCC-73811)|USS Sovereign]], an alternate version of the USS Enterprise ***[[USS Stargazer (alternate reality)|USS Stargazer (alternate reality)]], an alternate version of the USS Enterprise ***''Illustrious'', a Dreadnought-class Earthfleet starship serving the Khanate of Earth, and counterpart to the Enterprise-E * Locations **Enterprise (town), a town in Oregon **[[USS Enterprise (Gideon)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) replica on Gideon]].